Besame
by Become one with Makita
Summary: No quiero al Estupido España!... yo… yo quiero… -susurro volviendo a cubrir sus ojos con sus manitas.-Bésame… -susurro y ella le miro sorprendida –Bésame… Bésame… Emma! –dijo su nombre un poco mas fuerte levantando la cabeza y llorando aun.


Italia del Sur comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces, para acostumbrarse a los brillantes rayos de sol de la tarde que entraban por la persiana de rejas. Lo primero con lo que su vista se encontró fue el techo, y luego sintió un peso en el pecho, bajo la vista aun adormilado y vio a la belga de piel de porcelana dormida sobre el, con un rostro de total comodidad.

Al verla dormida en su pecho sonrió y recordó con pesadez todo.

_El estaba durmiendo tranquilamente una siesta como todo italiano debe hacer a una hora preterminada del día. Estaba cómodamente echado en un sillón de la sala, y tenia su cabeza apoyada en un suave almohadón rojo. Nada podía interrumpir su pacifica tarde en la cual tendría un hermoso sueño de el comiendo pizza y preparando pasta con salsa de tomate. Oh si, seria una maravillosa tarde, muy maravillosa. Sin hermanos tontos, sin españoles molestos, sin prusianos gritones, sin machos patatas, ni japoneses inteligentes, ni novias moles…_

_-Romano! Vamos a salir! –Dijo una belga abriendo la puerta de la casa dirigiéndose a la sala a despertar al italiano. Bueno talvez se equivoco en eso de las novias molestas._

_El castaño fastidiado se tapo la cara con la almohada y fingió estar durmiendo, así a lo mejor se apiadaba y le dejaba dormir. Pero no, cuando Bélgica se empeñaba en algo lo cumplía, así que iba a despertar a Lovino, por las buenas o las malas –Vamos Romano! Hace tiempo que no salimos! Y estar con mi hermano es aburrido! –dijo gritándole. Italia se tapo la cara aun mas con la almohada, lo que hizo enfurecer a Emma, haciendo inflar sus mejillas y que tomasen un color carmín. Ella se fue al otro extremo del sillón y comenzó a jalarle de la pierna a Lovino insistentemente, este, aun con la pesadez encima apenas se limitaba a mover la pierna un poco para que le soltase. Emma aun con la furia encima se dirigio a la cocina y grito –Si no te levantas le regalare todos los tomates a Arthur! –dijo ella. Lovino al escuchar eso se horrorizo, pensó en lo que podría hacer Arthur con sus pobres y preciosos tomates, aun eran jóvenes, no habían echo nada, eran unos tomates de dios._

_-De acuerdo! Ya vamos! –Dijo yendo a su habitación a vestirse –Maldición…_

_Emma sonrió con su sonrisa gatuna y se sentó a esperar pacientemente en el sillón donde había estado Lovino, el cual, a regañadientes, subió a vestirse para la salida con su novia, de alguna manera le gustaba decir que era su novia, pero le hacia sonrojar. Y eso no le gustaba mucho._

_10, 20, 25, Emma llevaba todo ese tiempo sentada en el sofá, un poco hastiada pensando que Italia se había ido a dormir de nuevo. Se levanto del sofá para irse a la pieza del castaño a despertarlo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, oyó unos ronquidos, efectivamente se había dormido, ella, chasqueo la lengua y abrió la puerta de la habitación, revelando al perezoso italiano dormido en la cama con la baba escurriéndosele, se le formo una venita de fastidio en la cien, pero tenia un truco que por alguna razón nunca fallaba. Se hacerlo lentamente al italiano y dirigió su mano al rizo de este, enredando su dedo y dando un ligero tirón, el italiano despertó sobresaltado y sonrojado._

_-Chigiiiiiiiii~! Bélgica! Te dije que no tires de mi rizo! –Gritaba el poseedor del mágico rizo echo una furia y sonrojado de vergüenza, mientras que, por alguna razón, desconocida para la belga, se llevaba las manos a los pantalones como si quisiera ir al baño, la Bélgica le miraba con fastidio reprochándole con la mirada, Lovino rendido, y para que no viera lo que había en sus pantalones se resigno –De acuerdo ahora me visto pero sal de mi habitación maldita sea!_

_El de ojos ámbar tomo ala belga de los hombros y la condujo hasta fuera de la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Estaba enfadado, como osaba a molestarle en su día de la siesta y encima tirarle del rizo cuando le dijo que no lo haga?... bueno eso no era tanto culpa de ella, sino mas de el que no le dijo el por que, aunque definitivamente jamás le diría lo mas seguro es que lo usaría en su contra. Bueno ahora tenia que vestirse y tenia otro problema en manos… o mejor dicho entre las piernas .Tomo una camisa blanca a cuadros azules, una campera negra con la capucha en terminaciones de peluche, unas zapatillas blancas con rojo, aunque cuando se quiso poner unos pantalones de shean negros vio que aun seguía con ese problema… Maldición._

_Fapfapfapfapfap…_

_Ya en el centro comercial, Emma fue con Lovino de compras, donde ella le compro una remera de la selección italiana sacándole una sonrisa al Italiano, luego fueron a comprar una pizza, donde Bélgica, al castaño, por cerdo, que parecía no saber comer, le tenia que limpiar el rostro de tomate al italiano, recibiendo sonrojos y resongos de este por que según el sabia comer como un caballero pero su cara llena de salsa demostraba otra cosa, haciendo sonreír a la belga._

_Luego fueron a ver una película, en la cual, el castaño metió 2 porciones de pizza de contrabando para comer en medio de la película, aunque al querer comer la segunda, vio a la rubia, que estaba absorta en la película, y le dio un poco de lastima que ella no comiera pizza también, así que, sonrojado y apenado con la cabeza gacha como estaba, tiro del abrigo de ella ligeramente, haciendo que se diese la vuelta y le mirase curiosa, y aceptase el pedazo extrañada, mientras miraba al italiano, que miraba a otro lado sonrojado._

_Luego volvieron a la casa del de ojos ámbar. Lovino fue a su habitación a guardar la remera que le había comprado Bélgica, la cual, aun, tenia olor a nuevo, luego se cambio y se puso ropa de entre casa. Emma, mientras, estaba en el baño arreglándose, a la hora de volver a casa, había empezado a hacer frió y soplar el viento muy fuerte y se había despeinado mucho, y, a pesar de no tener el cabello largo, le incomodaba tenerlo enredado, y con la mano no podía hacer mucho, así que fue a la habitación de Italia para que le prestase un peine._

_-Romano tienes un cepillo? Se me a enredado el pelo y es molesto –le dijo entrando a la habitación encontrando al italiano poniéndose unas medias blancas._

_-Si esta ahí sobre la cómoda –le dijo señalando el mueble de madera donde estaba el cepillo. Ella tomo el peine y se coloco frente a un espejo, tomando entre sus dedos una porción de su cabello y comenzando a desenredarlo. Romano la observaba, mientras tanto, se veía muy bella y delicada haciendo eso, aunque cada tanto hacia una mueca de molestia por que se tiro del cabello muy fuerte, ante eso, se dirigió hacia ella y le quito el cepillo de la mano, ella le miro confusa, la tomo de los hombros y la sentó sobre su cama, ella ante eso se sonrojo, pero se tranquilizo al sentir los dedos de Italia por su cuello para tomar un trozo de su cabello y cepillarlo. –No lo hagas tan fuerte, te arrancas muchas hebras de cabello –le susurro cepillando con delicadeza, suavidez y cariño su cabello, el cual, parecían hilos de oro en la mas hermosa de las muñecas, la mas delicada y la mas valiosa para el._

_Ella no se opuso y cerro los ojos con tranquilidad, sintiendo el tacto del italiano, el cual, le daba una tranquilidad y un bienestar perfecto, que la hacia sentir especial. Se sobresalto y sonrojo un poco al sentir el calor de Lovino tan cerca de ella, y mas al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello, dejando algunos besos secos ante el pequeño roze de sus labios con su fina piel de seda –Espera Lovi –susurro ella un poco sonrojada y sobresaltada._

_El se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa para seguir peinándola –Era broma –Ella le sonrió también._

_-Romano que tal si hacemos una pizza? Tengo hambre! –dijo la rubia alegre._

_Italia del sur sin pensarlo se dirigio a la cocina –Bien! Manos a la obra! Emma tu espera en la sa… -Se quedo callado al ver como la de ojos verdes le sujetaba del brazo –Que sucede? –Pregunto temiendo lo peor, y eso era…_

_-Quiero que cocinemos juntos –Le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, Lovino tenia que apartar la mirada… si no lo hacia iba a caer ante los encantos de los tiernos y llorosos ojitos de la belga –Por favor~_

_El italiano muy en contra de su orgullo y amor por la cocina, dejo que la belga le siguiese a la cocina, ella cocinaba horrible, terrible, espantoso, podía convertir su paraíso como lo era la cocina en un infierno terrible… bueno no tanto como Inglaterra pero era mala cocinando, siempre dejaba todo echo un desastre, por eso pocas veces la dejaba cocinar, lo consideraba un insulto a todo el arte culinaria ponerla a cocinar… pero no podía resistirse a esos ojos maldición!._

_La de ojos verdes, irresistibles para el italiano, fue a la cocina y se dispuso a sacar unos rojos y bien maduros tomates para hacerlos salsa y luego tomo un cuchillo para cortarlos. Mientras, el castaño comenzaba a hacer la muzarella para la pizza, total el tenia pre pizza comprada ya, la haría el, pero ahora le daba flojera y tenia hambre. _

_No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos estaban cubiertos de ingredientes… por desastres de la rubia mas precisamente. Emma estaba cubierta de salsa de tomate y Italia de muzzarella, Bélgica se acercaba a el y le limpiaba la muzarella al castaño entre risas, y este rezongaba que como habían llegado a esa situación mientras sonrojado, recibía los cariños atentos de la chica. Luego de limpiarse y de jugar un poco por parte de Bélgica la pizza ya estaba en el horno. Lovino se puso a limpiar la cocina que había quedado echa un desastre._

_Ella se dirigio a la sala mientras y se tiro en el amplio sofá de color bordo que estaba en la sala con un poco de tomate aun en la cara, Lovino curioso, al salir de la cocina ,se acerco a ella y se arrodillo, la rubia le miro curiosa, el paso su mano por la delicada piel de ella y quito el tomate de su rostro y con suavidad le deposito un beso en la frente. La de ojos verdes le miro sorprendida, y el, al notar la mirada de ella, miro para otro lado totalmente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, ella rió y se sentó en el sofá y le hizo señas con la mano, para que se sentase con ella, el, aun con toda la sangre en la cara, se sentó alado de ella, para que, como consecuencia, sintiese unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y un peso en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, al voltear la cabeza, sus labios se estrellaron con los de la belga._

_Al principio no correspondió, y se sonrojo furiosamente, pero luego se dejo llevar y comenzó a mover sus labios, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a la cintura de ella y la estrechaba mas contra el, el castaño se tiro con ella encima, haciendo que quedase la chica encima de el castaño de rizo, la rubia se separo de la sorpresa y luego le dedico una sonrisa tan calida como una fogata en invierno para después darle un ligero beso en los labios. Lovino se sonrojo, pero antes de poder decirle algo, tenia a la chica recostada sobre su pecho, con una mirada tan tranquila y pacifica, que le saco una sonrisa y le permitió disfrutar un poco mas del momento. Hasta levemente quedar dormido._

El castaño comenzó a mover un poco a la belga, acordándose de la pizza, mas, no se alarmo al no oler nada a quemado, miro el reloj y no habían pasado ni 10 minutos, estaba bien. Ante las inquietantes manos de Lovino, Bélgica comenzó a despertarse y al ver su rostro una sonrisa se apodero del suyo –Oye Lovi…recorde algo -dijo ella en un susurro.

El la miro dándose cuenta que se había despertado, y la vio con curiosidad –Que? –susurro.

-Nuestro primer beso –dijo sonrojándose levemente y sonriendo.

_Bélgica se encontraba caminando por los amplios pasillos de aquella mansión. El español había venido de visita con Romano, y hace un rato estaban en la sala conversando y el español dijo que iba a ir al baño… y paso mucho rato y no venia, así que pensó que a lo mejor se había perdido así que decidió ir a buscarle. Antonio le había traído un regalo, un vestido verde de mangas largas muy bonito y, bueno, no podía dejarlo tirado._

_Realmente hasta ella se perdía en esa mansión, era tan grande que el silencio permanecía, y el mas mínimo sonido creaba un gran eco, a pesar de estar la mayoría de los pasillos abiertos al aire libre. Detuvo su andar al escuchar unos sollozos detrás suyo, se oían indefensos y tristes. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Romano detrás, con las manitas cubriéndose los ojos, la nariz moqueada, sus ojos cubiertos en lagrimas y sus mejillas coloradas._

_-Romano que sucede? –dijo ella dirigiéndose a el con dulzura, agachándose para quedar a su altura –estas triste por que no aparece Antonio? –dijo ella sonriendo –No te preocupes podemos buscarles jun –la Bélgica había extendido su mano para tomar la del italiano, pero este le había dado un manotazo, rechazándola. Ella le miro entre sorprendida y curiosa –Romano?._

_El levanto la cabeza totalmente enojado aun llorando –No quiero al Estupido España!... yo… yo quiero… -susurro volviendo a cubrir sus ojos con sus manitas.-Bésame… -susurro y ella le miro sorprendida –Bésame… Bésame… Emma! –dijo su nombre un poco mas fuerte levantando la cabeza y llorando aun. _

_La rubia estaba sorprendida, y sentía un sentimiento de culpa dentro… pero por alguna razón, quería cumplir su pedido, para calmar su corazón, aunque luego se arrepentiría, es que era aun un niño… por eso sentía una pulsada de culpa, aunque por alguna razón, sea por ver al castaño así o por los nervios, ella sentía su corazón estrujándose repetidas veces. Sin pensarlo, llevo su mano a la mejilla del italiano, a lo que este dejo de sollozar para verla, sorprendido, pero aun con los ojos largando lagrimas y rojos. Ella aun nerviosa, y sonrojada hasta mas no poder, se acerco a el, sintiendo su acelerada respiración chocar contra la virgen piel de el, contra sus pequeños labios._

_Se sentía sucia de alguna manera, pero cerro sus ojos sintiéndose inquieta. Su acelerado y nervioso corazón latía tan fuerte que le dolía, y podía jurar que retumbaba en forma de eco. Se acerco aun mas y rozo sus labios con los de el, el abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esto, que había estado inquietante ante los movimientos de la belga. Era un rosee nomás, casi ni se sentía el tacto, pero al italiano le hacia volar._

_Ella se separo rápidamente de el al darse cuenta de la situación y salio corriendo, dejando a un italiano sonrojado y mas enamorado._

Italia del sur de sonrojo al oír esa historia y frunció el ceño de la vergüenza bajando la cabeza. –Era un crió nomás, y no se por que recuerdas eso –dijo para luego tomarla de la nuca para besarla –si ahora puedo darte todos los besos que quiera.

Ella sonrió ante eso y volvieron a besarse.

_**Chafaaaaaaaa**_

_**Lo tngo ace tiempo y nunca m digne a terminarlo xD**_


End file.
